Many types of disposable absorbent articles, such as diapers, have a relatively high capacity for absorbing urine and other body exudates. Disposable absorbent articles of this type generally comprise a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and an absorbent core comprised between the topsheet and the backsheet. Although these types of absorbent structures may be highly efficient for the absorption of liquids, it is well recognized that long-term wear of such structures may lead to skin which is compromised in terms of being over hydrated or exposed to skin irritants commonly found in body exudates. It is generally known that skin covered by disposable absorbent articles tends to be more susceptible to skin disorders, including diaper rash, erythema (i.e., redness), heat rash, abrasion, pressure marks and loss of skin barrier function.
Diaper rash is found on the skin of baby's diaper area. Most diaper rashes are caused by prolonged contact with the moisture, germs, enzymes, ammonia of the stool and urine. Some diaper rashes are caused by fungi infection (“The effect of antibacterial agent for Candida albicans inhibition of diaper rash”, Palpu Chongi Gisul, Journal of Korea Technical Association of the Pulp and paper Industry, 33(3), p. 69-74). Candida albicans is one of the contributors to diaper rash.
To address the concerns of skin disorders associated with wearing absorbent articles, the caregiver often applies skin protective products such as Vaseline®, medicated ointments, powders, etc. to the buttocks, genitals, anal and/or other regions before placing the disposable absorbent article on the wearer. This procedure usually involves the caregiver applying the skin protective to their hands, and then wiping the same on the skin of the infant. To eliminate the need for this wasteful, messy and time-consuming procedure, there have been attempts to prepare absorbent articles which contain a protective or therapeutic skin care substance on the article's topsheet. By analogy, in applying skin protective products to the wearer's skin, before placing the disposable absorbent article on the wearer, wipes comprising such skin protective products may be used.
Probiotic agents generally are microorganisms that confer a benefit when they grow in a particular environment, by inhibiting the growth of other pathogenic microorganisms in the same environment. The nutritional use of probiotic bacteria, especially Lactobacillus and Bifidobactierium strains, that colonize the gut has been previously disclosed (Winberg et al., Pediatr. Nephrol. 7:509-514, 1993; Malin et al, Ann. Nutr. Metab. 40:137-145, 1996; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,911).
It has been discovered that probiotic acid-producing bacteria are effective in inhibiting, preventing and/or eliminating dermal/epithelial infections by preventing the growth of dermal pathogens which grow upon use of diapers and other sanitary products. Such probiotic acid-producing bacteria were included in disposable absorbent articles. In this way, they also promote a healthy skin flora. The healthy skin flora is able to suppress harmful pathogenic microorganisms and in this way maintain and promote a healthy skin.
Disposable feminine care products, such as tampons and sanitary napkins, impregnated with lactic acid producing bacteria can preserve a normal flora of microorganisms in the urogenital tract of women, and thereby preventing urogenital infections, or regenerating a normal flora of microorganisms in the urogenital tract of women.
However, these disposable absorbent articles require the addition of living microorganisms which may not be appealing to many consumers as it may be perceived as a risk of bacteria proliferation and potential infections.
There is still a need to provide a disposable absorbent article designed to deliver compositions to address skin disorders e.g., diaper rash, in order to maintain or improve skin health in regions of the wearer's body covered by disposable absorbent articles. Such disposable absorbent articles would not require intervention from the caregiver in the form of manual applications of skin care compositions.